


Stubborn

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Birds of Prey Fics [8]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You and Helena cuddle on the couch. Helena doesn’t want to move to the bed.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Reader
Series: Birds of Prey Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674199
Kudos: 33





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “Hiii could you please write prompt #23 for Helena Bertinelli? Thx!” & “Hey! I requested prompt #23 (Let’s go to bed) for Helena but I think I forgot to specify fem!reader tho, sorry for that! Excited to see what u write!!!”  
> Prompts: 23. “Let’s go to bed.”  
> Reader Gender: Fem!Reader  
> TW: N/A  
> A/N: I really like this one, so I hope you do too!

The best part of your day was when Helena came home. She would peel off her leather coat, set down her weapons, change into comfy clothes, and then cuddle up into you on the couch.

You were currently lying on the couch, your back against the armrest and your legs stretched out. Helena was between your legs. Her head was resting on your breast so she could listen to your heart. Her arms were wrapped snuggly around your torso. Slowly and gently, you raked your fingers through her short dark brown hair.

It must have been a tiring mission – Helena only got this cuddly when it was. You lightly ran your fingers over her bare arm, tracing the scar that marked her skin. She hummed at the feeling. Your fingers continued to lightly dance across the skin not covered by her tank top. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a content sigh. You used the hand in her hair to gently scrape against her scalp. She let out a soft moan and tightened her hold around your torso like a cat.

It was nice to see her so relaxed. Her job normally left her tense and on edge. But this was a vulnerability that she only let you see. And it warmed your heart to know that it was a privilege only you had.

Your thoughts wandered as you cuddled. You were probably the luckiest woman alive, to have such a beautiful, amazing woman in your arms. It was the greatest gift a woman could ask for.

You were so caught up in your own thoughts that you almost didn’t notice Helena begin to nod off. Her breathing shifted as she started to drift.

“Helena.” You whispered, nudging her slightly. “Let’s go to bed.”

She didn’t move, only grunting in response. You rolled your eyes. Of course she was being stubborn. But if you didn’t move to the bed, your back would be hell tomorrow.

“Come on. You know I can’t lift you.” You tried again.

She groaned in response. Her unbelievably strong arms pulled her further into you and left you with no way of escaping her grasp. She looked so happy and relaxed. _Goddamnit_.

You sighed. “Fine. But only because I love you.”

She smiled. You kissed her head gently and moved to make yourself comfortable. Her breathing steadied soon after that.

She looked peaceful as her face slackened and any remaining stress left her. You sighed contently as you closed your eyes. _The things you do for love._

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
